Marcelines Hero
by Bishop1999
Summary: Finn is on one of his nightime patrol's when he hears a Bloodcurtelling Scream Marceline... (Some Lemon) My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Adventure time Fanfiction Marcelines Hero

Chapter 1

It was a cold rainy night in the land of Ooo as The Brave adventurer Finn Stepped through some bushland on a nightly patrol when all of a sudden he heard a bloodcurteling scream, He dashed towards the sound as he did so noticing the landscape relizing in complete fear that this was where marcelines house was he was witnessing the horror of Marceline about the be struck down by Ash. " YOU BASTARD!" finn screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran sword drawn headlong at the filth ash he tried to pull out his wand but was too late finn had made a deep cut into his inner theigh are he howled in pain and fell to the ground Marceline watching the entire thing ass finn then proceded to grab his hair and bash it into the hard cave floor knocking in out and breaking his nose he soon regained consciousness as he did he was outta there. Finns attention then drawed to a crying Marceline as he came up to comfort her he thought I cannot leave her alone like this he picked her up bridal style and went into her house.

Marceline's Pov

I was being carried by finn into my house as I reorganized myself his arms so strong and so warm she snuggeled up to his chest and realized actually how warm he really was she didn't like it when people helped her but she was ok with this.

Marceline sat there on the bed as she balled her eyes out he hated to see her like this after a few more moments of crying she looked up at finn Im sorry finn I need to go have a shower she felt ashamed that she was looking like this she headed upstairs and she motioned finn to come with her finn Blushed no not like that she yelled I just need you to be there with me ill be behind a wall of steam she exclaimed as finn agreed he was sitting there on a seat comforting Marceline as she was taking the shower

Finns Pov

Marceline told me not to look but I cannot resist her body outline looked so perfect as she took the shower she was so perfect he exclaimed under his breath.

Back to third person what was that she said nothing he yelled out and exclaimed danm as he forgot about her sensitive hearing she .

Marcelines pov

Finn was just outside all that blocked me from him was a wall of glass and steam the thought of it made a chill run up her spine as she thought how finn was 18 and he was so different from the sphaghetti armed boy when they first met he was much more muscular and had matured alot and she had grown a liking to him she thought that she could be ready for a strong relationship maybe just maybe he felt the same way…

Marceline steped out of the shower completely forgetting that Finn was there he blushed and said Marcy?! She completely now aware of finn in the steamy room with her she quickly covered herself with her hands as she grabbed a towl and finn exited the the room…


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure time Fanfiction Marcelines Hero

Chapter 2

Finns Pov

Oh my Glob I just say marcy naked he was overwhelmed with a great feeling and blushed a little looking back a the memory of what just happened the fully clothed (unfourtunantly finn thought) had entered the room

Third person

Finn looked at marceline as she said I am so sorry that you had to see that as she trailed off they stood there in complete silence for a few seconds then to break the ice Finn said im going to stay here tonight in a non negotiable tone he continued ash could come back and I would be gone Marceline blushed a little and nodded in agreement she then said where will you sleep Finn said the couch it wont be comfortable but I can manage, no way that couch is as hard as a rock you can sleep with me if you know what I mean she winked Finn blushed a little as marceline looked back at him she had gone to get her pyjamas finn was feeling very seduced by the vampire as he thought to himself what she would come out in. Finns Jaw Hit the floor as she came out in a red and black lace bra and panties as she flicked her hair ready for bed? she exclaimed as the stunned finn said mindlessly YES I mean no wait yes she giggled a little at him stumbling over his words she sensed that she had a thing for him

Finn as he regained his clear thought block because of what she was wearing said im gonna go have a shower first he said she nodded in approval as he was in the shower he thought he would love if Marceline made this night more then just a sleep as he longed for the vampires body he was much taller than Marceline now and he liked it that way as finn stepped out of the shower with just a towel on longing to impress the sexy vampire with abs and ass he stepped into her room Marceline instantly turned red at the sight of finn putting on a pair of boxers from his pack Marceline already in bed he then slid under the sheets and was in bed with Marceline when she said hey Finn? He replied yes I need your heat and comfort as he instantly accepted as the vampire drew into his chest she then said thank you for staying finn you're the best friend ever. The word lingered in her mid as she thought to herself Friend FRIEND! What was I thinking as she mentally face palmed herself as she enjoyed the comfort of finn and drifted off to sleep Finn awoke to Marceline in his arms and snugged up to his chest he was happy then Marceline woke up and looked finn deep into his eyes there eyes locked as Finn making the first move slowly moved his lips towards Marceline their lips touched as they did finn lost his confidence as what he thought of her moving away but she then melted into the kiss finns armes locked around marcelines waist and her arms around his neck they were both in a loving embrace as they played with each others touges as the kissed seemed like them to last an eternity they both pulled away breathless panting Finn exclaimed Marceline will you be my boyfriend she nodded in acceptance as they continued to make out.


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure time Fanfiction Marcelines Hero

Chapter 3

Finn was dashing back to the tree house to tell Jake of his newfound status with Marceline as he heard a scream he dashed towards the scene to see ice king flying with princess bubblegum inbetween his arms as he started for his ice palace finn saw the scene and threw a dagger at the ice kings crown direct hit as the crown fell off his head and he started to fall he saw the princess was falling and dashed and caught her just in the knick of time. PB was looking into finns eyes as he caught her and went in for a kiss but Finn Immediately declined as he relized he had someone more beautiful in his life that he cherished she got to her feet in embarresment and walked off to the candy kingdom

PB's P.O.V

WHY DIDN'T HE KISS ME I yelled as I was in my room on my bed I know he has liked me for years but this one moment when he had me in his arms like butter HE DECLINED somthings gotta be up…

Third Person

Finn burst through the door as jake screamed at the surprise as finn exclaimed DUDE IM GOING OUT WITH MARCELINE Jakes jaw hit the floor as he yelled this out But but shes a vampire dude theres so many things you need to think abo- he was cut off by finn in all of his excitement and said yea dude that's great come here have some lunch as he dished finn up some noodles So jake what are we going to do today? Well I had planned a Journey To ice kings lair to screw around with him but that's not gonna happen because your gonna go spend some more time with marcy jake said im gonna let you two kids have at it Jake said as he then explained that he was goin over to lady rainicorns house to Do some things Jake said as he left almost an hour after he left Finn Heard a zooming through the window he looked around about to reach for his sword then out of nowhere the vampire queen lept ontop of him looking armound wheres jake she said Out finn replied all night Marceline smiled intensly as she started to kiss finn in long intense kisses around finns face and his neck nipping at the flesh around his neck she found it attractive that she was so close to feeding on the most delicious blood she had ever had as they kissed she started to move her hand down his chest towards his private place but she was stopped by Finns massive hand as he said well get there soon she ended the long make out by drawing away as a thin trail of saliva was left between the two

PB's P.O.V

I watched the whole thing that's why he didn't kiss me he was with that Rat Marceline I am infuriated why would he Pick her over me a princess I cant belive that he would do that !

Third Person

Hey Finn wanna watch a movie she Snuggeld up to his warm chest onto the couch and put in a pre-war movie called paranormal activity it was a horror something she would like They both enjoyed the Film It had some moments where she jumped back into him and he loved it when she did this cause he would then call her a scaredy cat. Near the end of the movie one of these moments happened and she turned around and went in close to his she looked up at the not fazed finn and she thought how does he do it! She was too scared to move as the movie ended he said come on with a difficult tone picked her up bridal style up to his bed and threw her on it she giggled as he came ontop of her then he flipped her up and off the bed as he thought he had hurt her she hovered up and said you weenie and then she went ontop of him he started to gp for her neck and he nipped as they made out he said my birthdays coming up 19 he exclaimed as they continued to ravish each other she said ill be there as she hovered off him and snuggeled up against his chest he was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure time Fanfiction Marcelines Hero

Chapter 4

"_Happy Birthday Finn"_ everyone exclaimed all his friends were there including Marceline as she came up and gave his a passionate kiss on the lips it seemed like the night went by dancing and laughing and playing games But as it was coming to an end it was time for Finn's big wish for his 19th birthday

Finn's P.O.V

WOW an actual wish Exclaimed Finn I Wish he paused for effect in his mind and said I wish jake and Lady Rainicorn Live a happy and long life and he blew out the candles.

Third person

After the party had ended Jake had Gone back to Lady's house to what Finn thought was a tier 15 of their relationship but what was he to know, him and Marceline after the long night went up to the bedroom as they passed the shower Finn had a thought but then said no it's too soon it would be weird they instantly fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning Finn woke up as he saw the sleeping Marceline and he was truly happy as she yawned and woke up with a smile as she was next to Finn "_Good morning"_ she Whispered into his ear as he left her comfort to get out of bed she said "_Going so Soon?"_ Finn looked back and kissed her on the forehead he said "_sorry gotta go help out princess Bubblegum with some stuff" _she frowned and went back to sleep as Finn was exiting his house he felt a strange presence somewhat stalking him as he walked to the Candy kingdom but he shrugged it off as nothing and continued to walk

As Finn arrived at the candy Kingdom he had all eyes locked onto him word had obviously spread fast that him and Marcy were dating but he tried to treat everyone the same way so he headed into the place when he arrived to see princess bubble-gum there in shock as she opened her mouth to start to get insanely mad at Finn then Finn stopped her and said it's my choice she slowly backed away and said ok but "_I hope you know what your doing"_ she exclaimed "_what did you need me for" _Finn said "_Nothing I just wanted to ask you about that" _ Exclaimed PB Finn exited the Candy Kingdom. He returned home to Marceline she kissed him on the lips as he got back and he was surprised by this but he felt that she was his but he did not want to turn into ash who followed her every move "_I will not become that not for marcy" _finn thought as he was hugging and kissing marcy

Wanna go back to your house and do some things I think im ready she continued okay as she carried him straight to her house in the cool night air she dropped him at the door he pressed up against her as he kissed her delving straight into her mouth their touges play in joyful bliss as they push their way into her house she is surprised how forgoing finn is into this he was truly ready she tackled him onto the floor and nipped his neck as she moved her hands down into his pants…


	5. Chapter 5

Adventure time Fanfiction Marcelines Hero

Chapter 5

Marceline awoke to the sight of Finn she was in his loving embrace she was truly happy about the outcomes of last night when they both nearly went past outercorase sex she thought she was ready for intercourse but she backed out because she did not think that Finn was ready to..

Marceline's P.O.V

"good morning' she exclaimed Finn looked so cute in the morning I ruffled his hair as he gave me a long passionate kiss using his tongue to play with hers he pulled away and he said "ill see you this arvo" I was disappointed

Third Person

Finn walked along the sunny road and wished that his vampire girlfriend could join him Finn exclaimed "one day somehow she will join me…" "you will be joining her in death sooner than you think!" a hooded man lashed out of the bushes and stabbed Finn in the arm with a dagger it was a mistake on the hooded figures part as this just infuriated Finn he glared down at the small figure picked it up with one hand pulled the dagger out with the other and Finn said "you shouldnt've done that he slams the figure into the tree and then punches it deeper into the trunk as blood is on Finns Knuckles he pulls the hood off it was a person that Finn did not recognize he said "I am a vampire hunter named el boushle"" well were gonna have to stop that" Finn exclaimed as he Headbutted the figure knocking him out leaving him with broken ribs and a concussion

as he walked off to field dress his wound when Princess bubblegum came up and said "what happened to you!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him supporting him which she could clearly not do so she put him down on the ground she took off the field dressing which revealed his deep cut by the dagger she got him carried to the hospital on a streacher. Finn said "someone tried to kill me to get to Marceline if I were to die, Oh GOD!"

he sprang up from the hospital bed and ignoring all pain he ran full pace all the way to marcelines house the vampire hunter was moving through the door as he ran through the cave entrance the vampire hunter was just about to stab her with a uv light dagger when Finn tackled him to the ground and held him down hitting him in the face while repeating the phrase "YOU DON'T TOUCH HER" this mans face was beat to a pulp as he raised his fist for the final life threatening blow when Marceline stopped him and said "its not worth it"

Finn backed away from the now unconscious man and looked at him in pity he grabbed him and took him to the hospital he had been defeated he was in a coma PB looked after him Finn returned to the vampires house and they both sat down on the couch her sucking the flavour out of some strawberrys him eating a the dulled strawberrys.

When they were both in bed she took Finns hand and said im ready are you Finn nodded as they started.


	6. Chapter 6

Adventure time Fanfiction Marcelines Hero

Chapter 6 Finale

Finn awoke to Marceline naked In his arms they were both entwined in each others bodys as finn was so comfortable he did not want to move so he didn't when she woke she looked deep into his eyes and said words that would change their status forever she murmered "I love you" Finn replied with "I love you too"


End file.
